A conventional hitch assembly, such as a three point hitch used on agricultural tractors, includes lift links which couple the draft links to the lift arms and lift cylinders. In certain situations, it is desirable to lift the draft links out of the way for towing and transport needs. For this purpose, a two-piece lift link assembly is commercially available. This assembly includes a lower link with a lower pivot member, and an upper link with an upper pivot member. Each pivot member includes a pair of spaced apart pivot tabs. Each tab includes a coupling bore. This link assembly also includes a pin plate and a pair of pins which can be selectively inserted through the bores to couple the links together in different orientations. However, one of the pins is permanently fixed to the pin plate. As a result, in order to change the relative orientation of the two links, the pin plate and both pins must be completely removed from the links, thus fully un-coupling the two links from each other. This is undesirable because the links are heavy and difficult to manipulate when there is nothing holding them together. It is desired to have a link assembly which can be placed in different configurations without the links being completely un-coupled from each other.